Meet Me In The Field:
by Moonlightgeeky
Summary: When (name) was writing in her diary on the cold, busy streets of the Fire Nation capital, she is shocked to see an old face of a true friend, warrior and the love of her life. ZukoxReader. First Reader Insert. Two shot.
1. Reunion

Always, from a young age, I was Zuko's Servant. he was the next in line to rule the Fire Nation...until that day.

~Flashback~

I was standing next to the bedside table that occupied the room, removing all the dust that had slowly gathered on top. I slowly stopped to look at a painting hanging on a wall, it's frame was rather dusty, I need to add that to my list to sort out, it was alomost starting to lose its pure shine. The painting itself was a rather painfully memory to all who looked at it, it was of Zuko's mother who was holding both him and his sister, Azula. It was a beautiful painting and yet it was also horrible, as it was painted a couple of weeks before her deat-. I soon was bought out of my thought by a large slam of the bedroom door, causing the room to shake. Zuko was standing at the door with the most scariest face I have ever seen before.

"Z-Zuko? I thought that you were suppost to be in a meeting with your fath-" I was soon cut of by his slight shaky but mostly hateful voice.

"Prepare me some fighting clothes (name)"

All I could do is obey, afterall he is my master. I quickly ran off towards his collection of many clothes. I started rumaging through various material, from cotton to silk, it all dancing though my hands until I reached what I was searching for. I held up the clothes towards the light to check for any creases or rips, lucky it was free of them. I ran back to Zuko, placing the clothes neatly on the bed.

"Anything else?" I almost whisper due to the shock of his arrival.

He started to take of his shirt, causing me to blush wildly.

"That will be all for now, (name)"

With this I decided to leave, so that the Prince could have his privacy.

"Oh, yeah (name!)"

"Yes?" I replied calmly, trying to ignore his half nakedness.

"Meet me in the field later, I have something to tell you." He smiled a genuine smile at me, before I exited. That is the first time he has smiled since his mother passed away. Yet I didn't know what was about to occur.

~End of Flashback~

He was banished from the Nation after that, he had insulted a General... his father fought him, leaving him the most nastist scar I have ever seen. I never saw him after that and never heard what he wanted to tell me. I had to leave the castle as Iwas of no use anymore, I lived on the streets for many years, no one would help or take in a orphan. I am still stuck on the streets now, all I have now is this diary to write all my memories of the Prince who helped and loved me even though he was my master.

~Flashback~

"(name)!~"

I turned around to find my masters large grin directed at me, his hand full of the most vibrant tulips and daisies.

"Um.. yes?" I replied, slightly confused about this conversation.

"I have a surprise for you!... oh! yeah! and these are for you" He almost shouted, extending the arm full of flowers towards me.

I slowly took them out of his hand, thanking him quietly. I was about to walk away to place the flowers in vase when I was dragged out of the door towards the fields, hands covering my eyes. Once we reached the outdoor space, his hands fell from my face. I breathed in the fresh air and slowly opened my eyes. My (e/c) orbs were meet with million of miles of lushous grass and colourful, rich flowers. The last thing that caught my eye was the small picnic blanketa couple of feet away from me, it was filled with many snacks and treats, including your favourites. I had to raise my hand to cover my mouth from utter shock, no one ever done anything like this for me, it was causing tears to form in my eyes. I turned to Zuko, his smile slightly fell due to the sight of me crying. He took a step towards me.

"Don't cry, please. I did this for you. You deserve it." He stated as he put a hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead.

Still full of shock, I kiis his cheek as a sign of thank you.

~End of Flashback~

That is my favourite memory and nothing will ever beat it.  
I put my pen down and finish writing about some of my child hood in my little notepad. This has started to become a regular thing for me, it reminds me of better times in my life, before I ended up on this street. Recently there is much uproar over rumors about the bannished Prince, Zuko, joining with the Avatar to fight against his father, Fire Lord Ozai. Knowing Zuko, he probably has teamed up with the Avatar, dispite searching for him for years so that he could restore his honour, because he is a man who wanted peace from a young age though his father drove most of it out of him. I slowly stood up from the edge of the street, watching the people around me. A small group on the other side of the street caught my eye, they didn't look like locals, or even from the Fire Nation. There was about five of them and some monkey looking thing with big ears, walking quite slowly along the street towards a food stand. I was rather curious about them, so I decided to discretely follow them. I quickly ran acroos the road and kept a slight distance away from them. I wonder who they are, it is not everyday that I see a group of slightly strange and curious people just casually strolling down to some local stalls. Hey, where did they g-.

Next thing I know, i am on the ground with some man pointing a boomarang at me.

"o-oh! I'm sorry," I say quickly as I stand up, trying not to make the man more angry. Why did I walk straight into the group of people that i was following? This is not good "i wasn't looking where I was going" I passed the man and headed donw the street again acting like I was heading towards a destination, well that would be true is someone hadn't grabbed my wrist. I turned to see a tall, well-built man staring back at me, with a slightly surprised look on his face. That is when I noticed the scar.

"Z-Zuko?" I say in utter amazing, though his hand covers my mouth quickly.

"It's good to see you, (name)." A smile creeping on his face. "Though, I would not call me that in public. I don't want to be attacked be soilders and let you get hurt do I now"  
Yet, I didn't care. I have found him again, my best friend and crush from my child hood, who I spend most of my day writing about and remember our beautiful moments and memories, is finally back here, next to me. My arms fly around him, my head resting on my chest.

"Y-Your back! I never forgot anything and I-I-I" I could not say much more through my tears. The other members of the group he was travelling with looked rather shocked, well apart from a small-ish girl with hair covering her eyes. His arms come around me, holding onto me, comforting and protecting me.

"Well, Zuko. I didn't know that you had a girlfriend back at home" Said a voice behind us, I could almost hear the smirk on his face.

I look up to find that man from before, looking me with slight interest.  
"No, Sokka. She used to be my personal servant back when I lived in the Palace. Though she is my friend." He stated calmly, like he always used to.

"Well, we have to get back to camp, we can't stay here long" A girl spoke.  
I Slowly loosened my grip on Zuko and stood back. The look on his face told me everything, I know that he can't stay here long but I don't want to be alone again. He slowly walked back to me, and whispered in my ear the words "Meet me in the field" and took his leave, me still standing in the middle of the street with a couple of happy tears still in my eyes.

~Timeskip~

It was almost midnight and I find myself sitting in the middle of the field, running my hands through the various types of flowers that grew here. Hands rest over my eyes, breath tickling my ear.

"It's good to see you again, (name)" The hands are removed from my eyes, as my name is spoken.

Zuko is standing there behind me, holding in his hands a bouquet of tulips and daisies just like before. I take the bouquet and go to kiss his cheek as a sign of thank you again, but instead I kiss him on the lips. It was a quick and sweet kiss, that will forever be cherished.  
"It's good to see you again, as well" I reply, before he pulls me in for another kiss.


	2. A New Start

Zuko x Reader Pt. II (final)  
_**This was highly requested on both Deviantart and (Thanks you for all the favourites and comments on first chapter) so after me promising this for weeks, here it is! ^^ **_/b

Zuko has been back in the Fire Nation for a month now. With the permissioned of the others he allowed me to stay with him, and soon we were back to normal again. As he talked but his adventures his eyes gave off this gorgeous sparkled that I have not witnessed since we were children. He has even had the chance to teach me fire bending.

~Flashback~

_"(name)?" I raise my head to stare into his beautiful golden eyes, they reminding me of a sunrise in the early morning. "Hmm?" I softly reply, placing my diary and pen to the side._

"Do you know how to fire bend?"

I question shocked me. Why would he ask me this? Do I even know the answer to it? I never really wanted to try fire bending during my short life, it scared me as all I have known it to do is cause destruction. Villages torn apart by flames until it is non-existent, fire cascading through forests destroying everything in it's path….. and the crippling pain it causes loved ones. I swallow hard as the memory of as the Fire Lord hurting Zuko resurfaces in my mind, the pain it cause Zuko afterwards still feels like a stab in the heart.

I lower my head back down to face the ground, digging my feet slightly into the dirt. I shook my head hoping that he would leave the topic there. However it did not. He sat next to me and slowly took my hand into his, running his thumb over my knuckles.

"(name) focus your energy into making a small sparkle" His tone smoothing as he tried to encourage me. I looked back at my diary that lay lonesome next to my pen, only wanting to continue writing while Zuko trained.

"Please try, just for me" I slowly looked back at him seeing the sparkle in his eyes again. "Ok…" I whisper, as I open out my hand flat in front of me and closed my eyes in concentration.

I placed all my concentration into my hand, trying to create a small flame. After a few minutes I soon began to give up, until I felt a small amount of heat coming from my hand. My eyes snapped open to find a small flame balancing above my hand. I did it? I-I did it! A small squeal escaped from my mouth as I stared at the flame.

I managed to extinguish the flame quickly. I turned to Zuko and pulled him into a tight hug. He chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He later release me slight to caress my cheek. "I love you" he spoke as he stroke him lips over mine.

"I love you too"

~End of Flashback~

But all this is short lived….. Zuko's leaving again….

"(name)!" I wipe my head around to see Zuko running up to me. I wipe my tear stained face quickly so that he does not see. He stops in front of me as we stand there in silence, the wind wiping through our hair as we appreciate our last few moments together for a long time.

"I don't want to go" His voice traveling away with the wind.

"But you must go…. Save the world…. Claim your throne!" I spoke hastily "Don't you want your throne back?"

"I've already said before, I would not save this world just to claim my 'throne'…. I would do it to help people like you" His voice slightly raising then dropping again "I am staying here with you" His last words were spoken in a smooth, loving voice…. No! he can't just finish this because of me.

"Zuko!"

"I said I'm not going! From this point onwards I will protect you! To me, you are my life! My life is you!... That is why I am staying here. If I can't protect you, then what is the point. I don't want to lose you…. But I don't want you to worry about me either"

Tears slowly began to roll down my face, as I know that he must go. "You…. You said that you didn't want me to worry about you… but no matter where you are I will worry…." I stopped suddenly knowing that I will regret convincing him to leave. "If this is the end… then I will always worry about you… I know this is difficult but you must leave, please…reconsider staying here…." I look up to meet his now dull, golden eyes as tears started to form in them.

"…Y-Your lying to me…. You don't want me to leave…. You don't want to let me go!" His voice was gradually starting to crack as his words flowed out. "Am I right?"

"N-No" …. "Wrong" The tears continue to cascade down my face as I began to break under the pressure that has seemed to swarm us. "If it was a different situation I would be currently begging you to stay here with me…. But right now, I'm sending you off." I am unable to even imagine the pain he currently is in, to me this feels like my hearts is ripping apart telling him this, but I know that this is right for the world.

"Don't lie….. Don't say nonsense you bad girl!" Both of us began to break down as we stared at each other, fighting against what we know is right and what we desire.  
"Zuko….. Just go" His expression seemed hurt though his eyes showed understanding. He reached forward and gently captured my lips into a kiss. He backed away, not before placing something in my hand.

"I l-love you" I spoke rapidly as the end seemed to be nearing. "I love you too" and with that he walked away and didn't look back.

….. I looked down at my hand to find a diamond ring resting in the palm of my hand. My heart stopped as I stared at this beautiful piece of jewellery. A large bison flew overhead it's shadow blocking out the small amount of light coming from the sky. My knees collapse underneath me.

"Good Bye Z-Zuko….."

~6 Months Later~ (BTW this bit in _Italics_ is you writing in your diary)

_Six months has passed since that incident. The Fire Lord was defeated, his bending striped from him by the Avatar. The world is saved, I knew Zuko could help….. he is due to be returning tomorrow, I hope that he is well._

~The Next Day~

I was currently running up the many steps towards the castle were Zuko should be arriving at soon, I reached the top only to find a massive crowd blocking my view of the small, central garden. I began to push my way through the crowd, earning name calling and rude remakes to come my way but all I cared about was reaching the garden so I could see Zuko. I soon managed to break free from the group and was greeted by a tall bison standing in the small area, taking up most of the space, all his passengers slowly descending from his back. I flash of black hair and reddish clothing caught my eye. I looked at the figure closely. Their injured.

"Zuko!" I immediately stepped forwards only to be found with some type of guards holding me in place. "Take her away" Another guard spoke, obviously being their commander. Wait… I can't leave.

I was slowly dragging back away from the area as the crowd split to let us through.  
"NO! ZUKO! LET GO OF ME! ZUKO!" My screams managed to silence everyone present at this moment, everyone looking at me either confused or awestruck. They continued to drag me away from the area until a voice bellowed from the distance.

"Let her go! Let her go now!" I look up to find my knight in shining armour standing halfway between me and the bison. The guard restraining let me go, slightly pushing me afterwards causing me to trip right into someone's arms.

"Are you ok?" A voice I soon recognise soon hits my ear drums. My grip on them becomes tighter as tears slowly begin to fall. The lay my head just under his neck, his wound becoming visible out of the corner of my eye.

"I-I'm so sorry…. This is all my fault…. If I never convinced you to leave, you won't be hurt." I slowly began to lose my voice as my tears increase. "I'm sorry, Zuko"  
"No" He lightly pushed me back and looked into my tear filled (e/c) orbs. "It's not your fault…. And it never will be." He placed a hand gently on my cheek and lightly wiped my tear away with his thumb.

"What is your answer?" I looked at him confused slightly but then remember the ring that I was currently wearing on my finger.

"Yes" I say quietly, his eyes soon became watery too from my answer.  
He bought me into kiss, completely forgetting about the hundreds of people currently surrounding us.

"Just promise me one thing (name), never make me leave you again" He gently picked me up and carried me back to the field, our field. He placed me gently on the grass. He grabbed a few tulips and daises that were growing nearby and placed them in my hair.  
"Zuko? Can we get married here? I-I mean, we have so many memories here so I t-thought that it would be nice." He pulled me into a quick kiss and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You just took the words right out of my month"

_**It's done! Sorry that this has taken me so long, but I hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks you very much for reading ^^  
MLG x**_


End file.
